Love was made for you and me
by Conquering Angels
Summary: Mleod's back to its original gloroy with all you favorities
1. Eves droping

Katjoy05 and I are co writing this tell us what you think. We hope you enjoy it.

Love was made for you and me Part 1 

Tess McLeod was so happy. Her life was now complete: she was happy with the man of her dreams, and she had just found out that she is pregnant. She went to the doctors this morning while in town and he had confirmed that she was pregnant, about six weeks. She was so happy, and to top it off her sister had finally found her true love. She was on her way to Wigal to tell Nick the good news, that she was pregnant. She parked her little VW, and got out. She went up to the front door and was about to knock when she heard Nick and Alex speaking through an open window

"She is going to be so happy when, it happens," Alex said.

"I know, this is the next step in the relationship, marriage, and maybe one day family."

"Hold on I already have Charlotte, I don't need to add another one just yet maybe in a few years."

"So is everything under control?"

"Yeah, Nick is all good you are not to worry."

"How can I not, when I am the one who is proposing?"

But Tess didn't hear that part, as she was on her way back to the car, to go and tell Claire that in the next few weeks Alex was going to propose to her. But she had the facts around the wrong way; Nick was the one proposing to Tess, not Alex to Claire.

When Tess got to drovers she ran into the kitchen. She saw Claire, who was trying to get a three year old Charlotte to eat.

"Come on Chars eat something, please for mummy."

"No, I'm not hungry, and I want Alwix to fed me, he promised."

"Sweetie Alex must have important things to do."

"Like what mummy?"

"Like planning to propose to your mummy CharlotteTess exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Claire asked startled

"Yeah, I was just over at Wigal, I stopped in there to tell Nick something but I over heard him telling Nick that marriage was the most logical step in the relationship."

"This can't be happening," Claire mumbled under her breath.

"What Claire?"

"Nothing, nothing, why were you at Wigal in the first place, I thought you and Nick were 'not on' at the moment, or so to speak?"

"Well we were having a time out for a few weeks and then I went over to talk to him about it and to tell him something when I heard what I just told you."

"Tess, you never answered my question."

"What was that?"

"Why did you go to Wigal in the first place?"

"I went to Wigal because I was going to tell him about the baby."

"What baby?" Claire asked slowly.

"The one that I am carrying. Claire, I'm pregnant."

"Tess that is fantastic!"

"I know, and so is your news that Alex is going to ask you to marry him."

Meg had been back in Gungellan full time for two months now. After a huge welcome home party at Drovers, Meg had returned with Terry to the truck stop where they were living while he built their cottage. She was now getting back into the daily routine of property life and couldn't be happier.

As she lay in bed, curled up in Terry's arms, Meg's head was filled with thoughts of the last two months. The party had been just what she needed after the long trip, and what now seemed like forever away from everyone. Besides it was fantastic to catch up, just talk for hours with them. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed Jodi, watching her grow into the dedicated and mature young women she was today. Meg was glad she had taken the time to get to know Luke better, he was an all right guy after all, besides if Jodi's happy that's what mattered. Meg fell into a peaceful sleep a small smile on her lips.


	2. Special gift

**Part 2**

As Tess headed outside to help Stevie, Meg, Kate and Jodi muster in the cattle from the east and west paddocks, Claire pondered what her sister had just told her, '_Marriage, me and Alex. He knows I want to make a family with him, BOM and baby brother or sister, but I didn't think he was ready…_' Claire was pulled from her thoughts as Charlotte grabbed her jeans, desperate to show her something.

"What is it BOM?" Claire asked, looking at the box tucked under her daughter's tiny arm.

Charlotte held the old, slightly dusty music box up for Claire to see, "It makes noise mummy, when I open," she squealed with excitement.

"Where, where did you find that, sweetie?" Claire asked, grabbing the wooden box from her daughter and carefully wiping away the dust to reveal the initials PM in gold leaf.

"Room, dresser," she replied delighted with her find. "Me show, come," added Charlotte as she impatiently grabbed her mum's hand and led her to Jack's room.

It had been almost three years since Claire had entered her parent's room. '_I thought the door was securely shut,_' she thought as Charlotte pulled her through the now open door.

As Claire looked around the room where her dad had slept, even after her mother's death, a wave of emotion ran through her. She was vaguely aware that Charlotte was now crouched by the dresser, slightly off flush from the wall; she was pointing at the gap and repeating, "Here mummy, here." But Claire didn't respond, she walked over to the bed and softly rubbed her hand over her father's pillow, then her mothers.

Now aware that her mum hadn't followed her, Charlotte ran across the room and jumped on the bed, creasing the previously flat bedspread. Innocent of her actions, Claire swept her daughter off the bed and with her spare hand, smoothed out the bedspread, "Char, honey, you mustn't do that," Claire said a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

Looking confused, Charlotte replied, "Why mummy, just a bed?"

Claire sighed, "BOM this isn't any bed, this was your grandparents' bed. I lost my dad nearly four years ago, and my mum a long time ago, this was hers," Claire said, crouching beside Charlotte and holding out the music box.

Being only three, Charlotte didn't understand the concept of death. She grabbed the music box from Claire's outstretched hands and opened the lid. As the melody wafted through the room, Claire was taken back to childhood.

"Mummy, again, again," a five year old Claire squealed as her mum, Prudence McLeod, closed the lid on her music box.

"One more time Claire-bear," then I have to get ready for work.

As Prudence opened the wooden lid the tune to 'My Heart is Like a River,' escaped the custody of the box.

Claire clapped her hands, dancing around the room as the music drifted through the rafters. As the music ended, Prudence placed the box on the dresser, grabbed her daughter's hand and led her downstairs where Meg had prepared breakfast.

Claire was pulled from the memory as Alex, who had noticed the door to Jack's room ajar, entered and crouching beside her, kissed her softly on the cheek. "How are my two favorite girls this morning?" he asked, grabbing Charlotte and tickling her.

"Me good, mummy acting funny," responded Charlotte through bursts of laughter.

Looking at Claire, then at the old, wooden box she held, Alex asked somberly, "Was that Prue's?"

"Yes," replied Claire simply as she stood up, walked over to the dresser and placed the music box where it had sat so many years ago.

Out in the west paddock, Tess was excitedly spilling her news and the overheard conversation to the rest of Drovers' women.

"Oh Tess, that is great news," said Meg hugging her warmly.

"Yeah wonderful," added the others in unison, laughing.

"Oh, I haven't told Nick yet so cold we keep this between us?" added Tess, slightly embarrassed at the request.

They all looked at her, understanding her reasons and nodded.

"And that's not all," Tess exclaimed, a smile again lighting up her face, "I overheard Nick and Alex talking earlier today, I think Alex plans to propose!"

There was a cheer amongst the women as they rallied the cattle into the temporary paddock.

"I didn't realise you were all so happy to see me," joked Dave, as he walked up to the happy women and smiled.

"Funny Dave… we were just discussing the future," answered Tess as she dismounted Oscar and playfully punched him in the arm.

"In that case…" he started, but stopped wondering whether he should spill his news now or later.

"In what case?" Jodi asked.

"The future of course," he smiled at his witty response before continuing, "Dave Brewer has a date."

Jodi looked at Kate who had softly gasped, and after a moment of non-response Dave continued, "Well don't all cheer at once ladies."

"Congratulations," said Kate as she quickly left the scene to secure the gate and brush down her horse.

"Of course, where are my manners, great news Brewer, so come on who is she?" Tess asked.

Jodi added her congrats before heading off to find and console Kate.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. She is new to the area, from Western Australia. We met at the vet nary meeting in Gungellan. She was the guest speaker, and was offered the spot when the board of vet nary science heard she was moving into the area. She is originally from Queensland, and they thought she should scout the area. Lovely woman, spoke to her after the presentation, brought her a beer and it ended in an invitation for dinner and guided tour of the area this Friday night," concluded Dave, quite pleased with himself.

"What's her name Dave?" asked Tess.

"Diane, Diane Fletcher," replied Dave with a grin.

"That sounds lovely Dave, hope you enjoy yourself," said Meg as she left to meet Terry for lunch at the truck stop and discuss more ideas for their cottage. "Congratulations again," she whispered in Tess' ear as she walked by.


	3. Changes

**Part 3**

Tess couldn't stop smiling. For the whole day she had a stupid grin on her face. When she got back to the homestead she saw Nick's Ute pull up, and Nick Ryan step out of the car. Tess got off Oscar and ran towards Nick. She then pulled him into a hug. Nick was surprised by this, as it hasn't been something that Tess McLeod would do of late

"Why you so happy, Tess?" Nick questioned.

"No reason, just happy to see you here," she answered, and gave him a kiss on the lips and then skipped in side.

Nick wondered what was going on with her, as he didn't have a clue. But he needed to see Alex so he went into the house through the kitchen were Tess had just gone through.

Alex was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen with Charlotte when Nick entered

"Hey nick" Alex said to his brother

"Hey yourself, where's Claire?" he said as he looked around the room, as she was not there

"She went back to bed," answered Alex

"Claire McLeod went back, to bed," nick answered a bit shocked

Charlotte found her mother's music box, and it made her a bit upset."

"Right, it must be hard for her to have Charlotte finding that."

"Yeah, it was," Alex said quietly.

"Hey do you have any idea why Tess is so happy?" Nick questioned

"Mate have I ever known what's up with women?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"Good point. So what are you up to for the rest of the day then Alex?" Nick asked

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Claire had cheered up after that mornings incidents, but she was happy that Alex was staying the night so she could have someone to hold her. She and Alex were laying down on the lounge watching a movie with Claire's head on Alex lap, while he was stroking her hair.

"Alex do you want to move in?" Claire asked suddenly sitting up.

"What, Claire?" Alex answered thinking maybe he was not hearing right.

"Do you want to move in?"

"What at Drovers Run?"

"No, at Wigal, with Nick, of course hear at Drovers with me."

"What now?" he questioned.

"Why not now, Alex I mean we have known each other for years and we have been seeing each other for awhile, I mean isn't it the next step in the relationship?" she said.

"It is Claire, and let's do it," he said happily.

"Really?" Claire said with a hint of excitement in her voice

"Yep, let's do it first thing tomorrow."

"Fantastic Alex."

_Claire 1: Alex 0_

_First step is complete I have beaten it to. Now I will be ready for when he purposes Claire thought_


	4. Moving Day

**Part 4**

Tess woke at nine to the sound of bustling feet, she looked at her clock, '_Oh no I over slept, why didn't Claire wake me?_'

Grabbing her pink satin robe adorned with flowers, Tess threw it on, and emerged from her room to see what all the fuss was about. In the hall were a number of boxes and walking up the stairs was Alex, carrying another box. Rubbing her eyes, Tess stepped into the hall.

"Morning Tess, thought you would never get up," Alex teased as he placed the box with the others.

"Ha ha Ryan, what's going on?" replied Tess, looking from Alex to the boxes and back again.

"I'm moving in," he answered, with no further explanation.

"Oh…" Tess was lost for words. She wrapped her robe tighter and went to find Claire.

As Tess made her way down the old staircase she wondered whether Alex had proposed and Claire accepted. Walking out the side door and onto the veranda, she noticed Claire not far off. She was fumbling around in the back of Alex's Ute, moving boxes from the car to the ground.

"Claire, what's going on?"

At the sound of her sister's voice Claire spun around, a smile filling her face, "I asked Alex to move in sleepyhead."

"And why did you let me sleep in…" she started while Claire was still speaking. At that moment Tess realised what she had just heard, "You asked him?" she questioned.

"I sure did," beamed Claire, placing another box on the ground.

'_Anyone would think she was the pregnant one, she is glowing so much,_' thought Tess, '_maybe I should tell Nick about the baby._'

"I'll do it this weekend," she mumbled to herself, not wanting to steal Claire's spotlight.

"Did he propose?" asked Tess, snapped back to the situation at hand.

"No, I thought I'd beat him to it more or less."

"You proposed to him?" asked Tess, confused.

"Of course not," replied Claire, "I asked him to move in, thinking I could beat him to the punch in moving the relationship forward."

"I thought you wanted him to propose?" Tess' confusion was growing.

"Tess, listen to me," said Claire putting an arm around her sister's shoulder, "this is all part of my plan. Now Alex knows that I am ready for a bigger commitment, it will give him all the more reason to propose."

"You are reason enough, Claire," smiled Tess wrapping her arm around Claire's waist.

Claire ignored the compliment, changing the subject, "So when are you going to tell Nick, about, well you know?"

"This weekend," answered Tess, "I can't stand it any longer, he has to know I love him and that I am carrying his child." Tess placed her spare hand on her tummy, and smiled, '_you will have a father,_" she thought to herself.

It was lunchtime, and as the Drovers' women came in from a mornings work, they noticed Alex's Ute parked out front and upon entering the homestead a number of boxes in the hall.

"Did Alex propose?" asked Kate, eyeing the mountain of boxes in the foyer.

"Beats me," replied Stevie, as they entered the kitchen to make lunch.

"I reckon he's crazy if he hasn't," added Jodi, "he's not going to find another Claire McLeod."

As the women began making lunch Claire walked in, BOM hot on her heals.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed all the women, moving in to hug Claire.

"On what?" asked Claire, unaware the others knew Alex was moving in.

"The prop…" started Stevie as Tess walked in.

'_Oh oh,_' thought Tess, '_Claire doesn't know I told the others._'

"Hey BOM, why don't you and I go outside and set up for lunch?" asked Tess not wanting to be part of the scene.

"Hold it Tess, you stay here," said Claire, the tone of her voice telling Tess she better stay. "BOM sweetie, go find Alex and let him know lunch will be ready soon,"

"Yes mommy," responded Charlotte, skipping from the room in search of Alex.

"Tess were they going to say proposal?" asked Claire, eyeing her sister up and down.

"What's going on?" inquired Kate, as she looked from woman to woman.

"Tess here obviously told you she overheard Alex tell Nick he was going to propose. Am I right so far?"

"Right," replied Stevie, confusion in her voice.

"Well, that's not what is happening around here, despite popular opinion," Claire continued looking at Tess.

"What is happening then, what's with the boxes?" asked Jodi.

"I asked Alex to move in with me."

"Really, that's great," exclaimed Stevie, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, great," added Jodi.

"Good for you," smiled Kate.

At that moment Dave entered the kitchen, "It seems I always walk in when it's time to share our good news."

"Date go well I assume," asked Tess. Jodi was the only one who knew about Kate's crush on the local vet.

"Right on Tess," grinned Dave, "Diane is great, we hit it right off. Dinner was great, we talked all night, and not just about work, and when I dropped her off, she kissed me."

"She kissed you Brewer," laughed Stevie.

"Yeah, Yeah Stevie," said Dave, not caring that she was playing on his ego.

"That's great Dave, I'm happy for you," added Kate, grabbing the plate of sandwiches and heading outside.

Jodi grabbed the tray with a jug of lemonade and cups and headed outside to make sure Kate was alright, but not before adding, "Glad you had a nice night Dave."

Outside Kate was sitting on the veranda steps, head in hands. Jodi sat next to her friend and gently placed her arm around her shoulder. Kate looked up at Jodi and asked softly, "He doesn't even know I exist does he?"

"Hey Kate, don't do this to yourself, of course he knows you exist. Who does he always call for when he needs a hand? You."

"So he appreciates my help, but he has only ever seen me as a friend, a kid…"

"Hey if he doesn't see you as more then a friend that's his loss, now lets eat," said Jodi comforting her friend.

As Kate and Jodi sat at the table and started grabbing their lunch, the others emerged from the kitchen to join them. Moments later Alex ducked under the door, Charlotte on his shoulders, giggling with delight.

'_Everything is working out,_' thought Claire as she looked from Alex to Charlotte, to Tess, '_Soon there will be two happy McLeod-Ryan unions._'


End file.
